cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Genesis/@comment-24336060-20140104180011/@comment-9851827-20140111201748
Ok here we go this might be long. Grade 3 are fine. I HIGHLY suggest to change you starter to Battle maiden Amenohoakari. This is because when you ride your breakride you can now be soul charging through your vanguard 2 times per turn. Since your breakride already when attacking soul chargers 1 In you grade 2 line-up I HIGHLY recommend using 4 withc of ravens Chamomile. This is because decks like Eradicators and any kagero deck exist. I like to think of my soul as a second field when facing decks such as thoughs. Because when you soul blast them you can call the mto rear-guard this helping you if you have a low amount of units on the field. Witch of Owls Paprika is completly pointless. You already should run 4 12k Regalia attackers. An 11k attack is not going to help since you already run Jupiter. Paprika also casn only work when you have your grade 3 ridden. This is also the same for Jupiter. Not too mention Jupiter has a 9k base while Paprika has a 8k base. In all run 4 jupiter and take out Paprika. I HIGHLY suggest running around 3 Sahohime as she when hits cb1 for soul charge 3. She is pretty much a staple in every single genesis deck. I also find Grappa usesles as well. The reason being that the deck soul chargers enough already. With cards such as your breakride, the starter I mentioned and Sahohime there really is no point into running a grade 2 that can be completly vanilla in your hand and can potentially get you closer to deck out. My grade 2 line up is 4 12k attack 3 Sahohime, and 4 Chamomile. Next the grade ones. Trust me do not use cider. It might in theory sound coll but you do not need it as it never works out well. As stated before the deck soul chargers enough already with other cards. Cider currently is just wasting a spot in your grade 1 line-uo. I HIGHLY recommend replacing your 10k attackers(Juno) for 4 Witch of Frogs Melissa. Same reason as before with Chamomile. It this card helps incredibly against retiring decks and can make a whole new column with Chamomile when you soul blast them ether through Angelica or when you restand with Minerva. Also since Juno's effect isnt usable till grade 3 she can't early rush well. You shouldnt have a lack of rear guards much if you are using both Meilssa and Chamomile at 4. to early rush so I find her pointless. 4 pefect guards isnt really debatable. This deck has plenty of hand size and PG should be ran at 4. For extra soul charging if im at an akward number I use witch of cats Cumin. This helps me get the extra soul charge I might have been missing. This one is more personal preference but I still recommemd it. My grade 1 line up is 4 PG 4 Melissa, 3 Cumin and 3 Ordain Owl. Now for triggers. I am not sure as to why you would want to run stands at all in a Regalia deck. Melissa and Chamomile already make new columns themselves, so I recommend using atleast 8 crit in your deck. Believe this is roughly it, I hope i helped you.